


Blue: Glee Cover

by fictional_fangirl03



Category: Glee, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_fangirl03/pseuds/fictional_fangirl03
Summary: Rachel is put into a dangerous situation. Rumours are started the next day and she doesn't know what to do. Puck comforts her.The "Blue", "Blue Reprise", and the beginning of "Our Love Is God" scenes from Heathers: the Musical, but with the Glee characters instead.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Blue: Glee Cover

**Author's Note:**

> The "Blue", "Blue Reprise", and the beginning of "Our Love Is God" scenes from Heathers: the Musical. No other scenes from Heathers are canon. Dialogue is mostly from the scenes/song lyrics, little is mine. If you've never seen Heathers the musical I suggest you do but it isn't necessary in order to read this. Everyone is out of character for this to work. Just go with it.   
> Rachel= Veronica   
> Santana= H. Duke   
> Brittany= H. McNamara   
> Karofsky= Kurt  
> Rick "the stick" Nelson= Ram  
> Puck= Himself (although he says a few of JD's lines, but he's NOT him)
> 
> I own neither Heathers or Glee. Enjoy!

When Brittany called her up at almost midnight on a Wednesday night, Rachel was more than a little confused. This was only heightened when the ditzy cheerleader told Rachel that she was in the cemetery and needed help. Rachel was suspicious and wanted to say no because it was so late, but Brittany sounded pretty desperate and Rachel figured that she was mostly harmless on her own. Telling herself that Brittany was probably just scared of ghosts or something, Rachel let her know she’d be there soon and then hung up. 

Rachel climbed out of bed and began to change out of her pajamas. She threw on a bra, a pair of black leggings, and her comfy peach-pink sweater. Slipping into a pair of shoes and running her hands through her bed-head, Rachel glanced at herself in the mirror. It wasn’t her typical outfit, but it was cold out and she didn’t want to ruin the tights she’d have to wear with a skirt. She wrote a quick note to her dads in case they woke and then snuck out of the house.

It was only a 10 minute drive to the cemetery that was located on the edge of the “town” part of Lima. Rachel knew that kids came out here to drink and party without getting caught by the police, but she’d never participated in such foolishness. Unfortunately, this meant she didn’t know where Brittany was, so she had to wander around for a while. 

After coming up over a hill and walking around a crypt, she spotted a car parked at the bottom of the hill. Walking up to the car Rachel knocked on the window and waited for Brittany to roll it down.

“Rachel, hey”

“Hey Britt. Is Karofsky okay?” she asks, having noticed him lying face down on the other side of the car.

“He passed out,” Brittany says nervously. “Me and Karofsky and Rick and Santana came out to drink, but Karofsky and Rick drank it all.”

Karofsky’s frustrated sounding groan startles them, but Brittany continues. “Then Santana and Rick went off together and Karofsky was grabbing me and he wouldn’t stop.”

“Oh,” Rachel says, not as shocked as she’d like to be. “Wait, why call me? It’s not like we’ve ever been friends outside of glee before.”  
“Oh, well that was the deal. If I got you to come, he promised to leave me alone.” Brittany smiles at Rachel, clearly not fully understanding the deal that she had agreed to. 

Rachel stares at her for a few seconds trying to process what she just heard. “So, you avoided date rape… by volunteering me… for date rape?”

“God, you make it sound ugly.” Brittany says defensively.

Rachel sighs, scolding herself for ever thinking these girls would be her friends. “I’m leaving,” she says, but as she turns to go Karofsky gets up and calls out to her. She turns back around as he stumbles toward her.

“Heyyyy, Rachel. I waited ten whole beers for you,” he draws drunkenly before falling over again.

Before Rachel can process the disgust of that comment, Santana comes out of the darkness, dragging Rick who won’t let go of her foot, and yelling. “Goddamnit Rick. I said I’m done.”

“C’mon, Santana. Don’t walk away,” Rick whines as he’s shaken off her leg.

“Sober up, idiot.” Santana walks toward them saying, “Britt, unlock the door.” She climbs into the car and they lock the doors as Rick gets off the ground and walks toward them. 

“Don’t leave me like this,” he says trying, and failing, to pry the door open. Gesturing to his groin he whines, “You’re causing physical pain in my area. It’s science. I need relief.”

From his position on the ground next to her, Karofsky moans drunkenly and points up at Rachel. Rick looks over at her, apparently not having noticed her before, and his face goes from sulking toddler to a greedy smirk. 

“Hey, Rachelll,” he says, drawing out the end of her name as some form of proposition. Rachel’s stomach drops deeper and deeper with every ‘L’ he adds onto her name.

In an attempt to shut down the idea as fast as possibly she says in disgust, “Ugh, you’ve got a left hand. Use it.”

Both boys walk toward her and talking over each other try to convince her to have sex with them. Rick gets a little too close at one point and Rachel backs up against the car. She begs for them to let her into the car, trying to convey that she’s scared, but they refuse to let her in.

She tries to make a run for it back to her car, but she only gets a few steps before they’ve surrounded her to continue their persuasion. Rachel tries to remember everything she’s learned from self-defense classes, but her mind can’t focus on anything as the panic rises within her. Karofsky starts humping and grinding against the air, while Rick grabs her hand in a bruising grip and pushes her hand toward his pants over his hard-on. 

Rachel jerks her hand back in repulsion, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Rick moans loudly and sways on his feet, eyes going glazy. Seizing the opportunity while they’re distracted she grabs the remaining beers of the hood of the car and convinces them to drink more. Seeing they’re thoroughly distracted, Rachel backs away slowly until she can no longer be seen in the car’s lights. Then she starts running as fast as she can until she’s back in her car and has locked the doors.

Feeling a bit safer, a wave of relief washes over her as well as the harsh realization of what almost just happened. She’s on the verge of a breakdown when she hears a noise outside her car. Rachel screams and looks around frantically. She can’t see anything, but she decides that her freak-out will have to wait for her to get home because she isn’t staying in this cemetery for a single second more.

She walks back into her house not even remembering to be quiet and doesn’t realise till she’s back in her room that she had snuck out, and, therefore, her dads would be very angry if they caught her. She manages to change clothes and burrow under her covers before the first sob rips its way out her throat. She stifles the noise as best she can with her pillow as her body shakes with the force of her cries. 

***

Rachel awakens the next morning, with her throat hoarse from crying herself to sleep. She debates telling her dads what happened so she doesn’t have to go to school, but decides against that because they’ll want to press charges and honestly she just wants to forget it happened. Plus, if she’s the reason the hockey team’s two best players are expelled and she rats out Santana Lopez, she won’t be able to go one class period without getting slushied. And that’s the best case scenario.

Forcing herself out of bed, she takes off her clothes to shower, wincing in pain at the motion. Rachel looks at the source of the pain, seeing an ugly bruise forming a ring around her wrist. She shudders at the memory, trying her best to shove it aside. Getting out of the shower she starts to put on the outfit she sent out the night before. Zipping up the skirt, she is disappointed when it doesn’t feel right. After everything that happened, or could have happened, last night, she feels vulnerable with so much of her legs on display. Putting on jeans and a thick and baggy wine-red sweater she makes her way down the stairs. She’s not very hungry, still nauseous from last night actually, so she slips out the door before she gets stopped by her dads. 

***

As Rachel walks into school she notices some people staring at her and assumes the word about what happened last night must have gotten out. ‘Oh, well,’ she thinks. ‘I guess I don’t really care if they know. I mean, the worst I’ll get is being called a prude for not sleeping with them.’ The staring continued, however, and Rachel’s anger began to grow. 

Walking into the choir room, she saw Santana and Brittany sitting on the risers with the other glee club members and decided to give them a piece of her mind. “Oh, hey guys. I’m still really looking forward to that apology from both of you for last night,” she says seethingly.

Barely glancing up from filing her nails Santana says, “Can’t you see we’re busy. Besides, you need to stop worrying about us and start worrying about your own reputation. Karofsky and Rick have been telling the whole school about your little three-way last night.”

The gleeks, who tend to be oblivious to school gossip unless it involves someone from the club, all gasp in surprise. Rachel looks around and sees the shock on their faces matching her own. Her eyes land on Noah whose face goes from disbelief, to suspicion, and finally settles on barely suppressed anger as if he already put together the truth. “What three-way?” he asks.

Realizing she needs to set the record straight Rachel speaks up, “No, there was no three-way. Nothing happened.”

“I remember differently,” Santana says cattily. “I seem to remember you giving both of them blow jobs and then letting them bend you over and fuck themselves into oblivion. That’s what they’re telling everyone.”

The tears were welling up in anger and hurt as she realised Santana wasn’t lying about the rumors they’d started. 

Seeing the hurt on Rachel’s face, Santana threw the knockout punch. “And I’m telling everyone that you’ll do the same for them. Because you’re a needy. little. whore.” 

Utter despair ran through Rachel. She knew they didn’t like her, but to do something that awful. She couldn’t hold back the tears any longer but she didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She starts to run toward the door when Noah steps into her path and catches her in his arms. Feeling the safe embrace of his arms, she can’t hold back any longer. She lets the tears come, but her voice is still wrecked from the previous sobbing so the only sounds that she makes are little whimpering and mewling noises, which Noah will definitely pick up on and ask her about later. 

The glub erupts into chaos around them, but she doesn’t notice anything outside of Noah’s steady heartbeat and strong hands holding her tight enough to keep the broken pieces together. It occurs to her how safe she feels in his arms. Even after everything that happened, when she didn’t even feel comfortable to wear a skirt this morning, she hadn’t been scared when Noah pulled her into his arms. She’d been relieved actually, knowing that he’d never hurt her or touch her anyway she didn’t want.

When the warning bell rings and everyone clears out of the room, Rachel is shaken out of her thoughts. She sniffles a few more times and then leans back to look up at Noah.

“Are you okay?” he asks, cupping her cheek.

“Oh, yeah, no, I’m fine. I’m um…” she can’t come up with anything to say and when she looks into Noah’s eyes they’re pleading for the truth. “But I’m also kinda…” she says trying to admit the truth, but breaking off as she begins to cry again.

Noah brushes the tears off her face as they fall, quietly shushing her. She steadies her breathing just enough to say, “I’m sorry about the water works. I’m just…” and then she breaks down again.

Noah pulls her close in his arms and rocks her gently as he quietly repeats a mantra of promises about making everything better. When she finally stops crying, she’s so tired she just wants to curl up and go to sleep. As if he can read her mind, Noah pulls her over to the risers so she can sit. Rachel doesn’t move, though. Sensing she doesn’t want to let go of the comfort he’s providing, Noah sits himself down in the chair and lets Rachel crawl up onto his lap. Once she’s settled, he finally breaks the silence.

“Rachel, baby what actually happened last night? I know the rumours and everything Santana was saying are lies, but they didn’t come out of thin air.”

Rachel’s quiet for a minute and then sighs. She tells him everything that happened from the time Brittany called her to when she walked into the choir room. The more she revealed to him the angrier he got, and she couldn’t help but smile at his protective nature over her. She could see, however, that he was about to go beat up the jocks from last night and probably get himself sent back to juvie. Reassuring him that they never physically touched her seems to decrease his anger, until he grabs her hand and she hisses in pain. 

Watching as Rachel cradles her injured wrist to her chest, Noah gets a strong feeling that she didn’t tell him everything that happened. “Rachel, let me see it.” He says in a tone that demands complete honesty, “How did you get hurt?”

Turning so she can face him, she straddles his lap and holds her arm up in the space between them. She pulls back her sleeve to show him the purple and red bruise that cuffs her wrist. He touches it gently before looking up at her for the story. 

“Rick grabbed me so he could make me feel how hard he was.” Seeing his eyes flash, she quickly adds. “But I swear that’s all they touched me. Noah, please don’t go beat them up.”

He looks at her in shock. “I’m gonna do a hell of a lot more than beat them up. When I’m done with them, those fuckers won’t have any balls left to complain about getting blue-balled. That’s if they’re still fucking alive. Santana and Britt are going to get a verbal beat down as well. They made you cry”

“Noah, I know you want to hurt them and they deserve everything you’d do to them, but you can’t break your probation. I can’t have you get sent back to juvie. I need you. Please.”

Noah blinks surprisedly at her admission, but nods his head in agreement. Watching as she yawns and sways a little he asks, “You wanna blow this joint? I’ll take you home and you can sleep?”

“Will you stay with me? At least until my dads get home and I can tell them what happened?”

“Whatever you want baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought. I'm really trying to get feedback on my writing. Also comment any promts or story ideas you have for this ship if you'd like me to write it.


End file.
